


The Absence of Words Fuels Us

by MosquitoParade



Series: The Creation of Evils Will End When One Finally Falls [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I hated saying 'lord' or 'ruler' in reference to Sterling, M/M, Multi, Other, Warming Up, also, brian has simple needs, brian's the main character ish, he has a father, i might mess around with it, just the beginning of hell, or mother that's ruling instead so he is a prince, so it's Prince, time works diffrently here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Brian is overshadowed by his father (mentioned), who was huge in crime, and he must make a name for himself. But, also a few friends, and some crushes. But right after that, yeah, the name thing.





	The Absence of Words Fuels Us

"Hey! Sigel's son!" A loud voice called out over the mass of people hiding, and holding up their hands, and a floor board creaks as she turns to you. All the people tremble under her fingers, but not so much under yours.

You grumble, swinging your staff away from the crowds of people that you are keeping from the professionals, staff at your side, as your huge spider, scares off a group of citizens that thought they would try and revolt. "I **haf** a name, you inkonsidterate pricc!" You shout, and the whole room quiets awkwardly. You're a new criminal, and haven't made your own name yet. "I'm... I'm not jusht Sigel's son." You say, quieting down.

A loud, hearty laugh causes the people beside Bryan to look over, terrified. He has a huge great sword he swings over his shoulder, "No, no, tell us kid, what's your name then?"

Everyone goes quiet waiting to know, and suddenly you feel your stomach tighten, and legs tremble just a bit. You just hope it's not too obvious physically, for the sake of your reputation, "Brian."

 

~~~

 

5 Years later, Brian howls with laughter as he rides on the back of Maarvey's motorcycle, hugging around his best friend's waist to keep from falling, as they make rounds on the streets.

Several towns folks pull their children inside, and Brian knows it's not because of him. He's not very frightening, smaller then 5 foot, thin as a twig, and kinda looks like a baby with his chubby face. His right hand clenches, and the noise of a metal clinks. He'll show them one day. But today is not that day, he thinks, as he presses his face against Maarvey's back, until the motorcycle stops, and goes silent.

The drow grumbles, "K'com, vone more time arount." Well, he did until he heard the bored drawling mutter of Jenkins.

"Maarvey," Jenkins rolls his eyes, and Brian hops off the bike.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Maarvs, for zat... uhh, zing." Brian always felt awkward around Jenkins. The older elf looked at him angrily, and Brian'd heard about Jenkin's thing with cutting people up. He didn't like it.

 

He went on a stroll along the Goldcliff border, tapping the bottom of his staff on any big rocks he saw so it would make that resounding noise that reminded him of the complete silence. However, he began to hear a distance rumble of machinery, and soon he was no longer left to his utter loneliness, he was instead accompanied by Sloane's battle wagon. She had once gone by 'The Raven', but, those days were in the past, just like illegal racing, and Goldcliff's interest in it. "Get in, Bri, where are you headed, Neverwinter?" She clicked something inside that let Brian open his door, "You know you can't walk around so late, John might forget who you are, and whoosh, he's not so hungry anymore."

Brian chuckled, hopping into the back of Sloane's wagon, of course, where else is he ever going? "Still tryink to woo zat Halfling chick?"

"You know it, buddy." She smiled, dusting off her passenger seat. "I'll catch her eye one day."

 

Brian arrived at Neverwinter after a good while of talking with his partner in crime. And here, his home town, is where he was feared. As he walked down the burnt up side of town, and entered the streets, lights went off, and he could hear doors lock. Brian smiled proudly, that is, until he heard loud shouting at an open air market. Who the fuck?

"Prince, you... you can't DO that."

"FUCKIN' WATCH ME." With that, the prince of Neverwinter, a very handsome prince, actually, steps into the street right in front of Brian, holding an armful of apples. The drow pauses, and stares, face burning up, and the prince freezes, that is until, Brian steps forward, one finger over his own lips, grinning, to signify silence. The prince nods immediately, and it's so quiet, that Brian can pick up on the shop keep's sigh.

Brian looks directly at the taller man, and suddenly, he becomes so much more aware of how small he is. He's at chest level with this man, and he smiles up mischievously. His face get's hotter, and he has to look away, he's almost certainly all red by now. 'Shit." He mutters, and picks up an apple from the pile, and mouths, to the best of his abilities, " _I'd run if I were you._ " to Sterling.

Artemis stares, and slowly nods. Brian walks past him, and pats the prince on the back, before the other man takes off sprinting. Brian stands there for a moment, taking in what just happened, and takes a bite from the apple, before throwing it with all his strength, into the market's pseudo wall, and away falls the tarp. Brian standing there alone, glaring at the human shop keeper, who puts her hands up, and crouches behind the counter.

Brian holds out gauntlet fitted hand, his middle, and pointer finger, thumb in the air, pinky and ring finger tucked under, and points it at the shop keeper's head, who lets out a small whimper, lowering her body, but Brian's hand follows. Then, suddenly, Brian twitches his thumb in a downward motion, and jerks his hand up, whispering a small, "Bang.", before walking away, and he can hear the shop keep begin sobbing behind him.

 

Brian maneuvers with grace through the maze of traps, and puzzles of security surrounding his home, and walking into his living room, where he has a picture of his father up on the wall, beside the fire place. "If this place ever burns down. You're the first going down, old man." Brian growls, heading off to bed.

Bryan, the bear sized spider, lays at the end of Brian's bed, and he gives the spider a friendly rub with his foot, before hoping into bed. 'What a good day.' He thinks, yawning, and blowing out the candles, and casting a calming faerie fire show to go to sleep with.


End file.
